paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Teddy Bear
This is my first story <3 I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! It belongs to Melanie Martinez. Warning: This contains blood, muder and well voilence. The Story It was a gloomy day in Adventure Bay and Waves was sad Berrie walked up to her "What's wrong Waves?" asked Berrie looking very concerned. "Nothing, It's just it's so dark and gloomy out it's just making me sad" said Waves "Here having this teddy bear" said Berrie giving Waves a teddy bear. "But, Berrie" said Waves "Isn't that your Lovey?" Berrie smiled "It is but you need it more than me" she said Waves smiled and looked at Berrie "Thanks" she said "It really brightens the mood". "'"Your welcome" said Berrie smiling as she walked away to countinue playing with her friends. Waves loved this teddy bear she named it "Snuggles" and took it everywhere with her. One night she took it to bed with her and feel asleep. She woke up at aprox. 3:00AM and had to use the bathroom. When she came back her teddy bear started talking "I'm going to kill you" it said "I'm going to take a knife and stab in you in the stomach". Waves brushed it off she wasn't scared. Everynight went by and her teddy bear kept saying things that it would do to her voilently. Waves still wasn't scared intill, one night she found knives under the sheets along with some crumbled photos of her. She was in dispear and started to sing about the scary moment she was in right now. ' "Stiched you up, put you together with cotton and feather" She looked at the teddy bear laying there peacefully and countinued with her song. It was very dark but she still did it ' "Gave you love, put my heart inside you. Oh what could I do?"' She then sat on her bed next to the bear not caring how scary it was and moved him over and covered him up nicely "When you started talking in your sleep, saying things you'd do to me. I didn't care, I wasn't scared" She then uncovered the blankets which knocked the bear on to the floor and woke him up he started to breathe . "Now i'm finding knives under the sheets, crumbled photographs of me. I'm in dispair, should I be scared?" She then went to sing more. She hugged herself pretendending that she was hugging her teddy nicely and warmly "Teddy bear you were my teddy bear, You were comforting and quiet how did love become so voilent" The teddy bear looked at her giving the "I don't know" look which frightened Waves but she just kept signing. but then the bear swung out a knife and she knew just what to say next ' "Oh teddy bear, you were my teddy bear. Everything was so sweet intill you tried to kill me"' She then picks up the teddy bear and throws him in the trash and she then countinued not having to worry about the horrid bear. ' "Threw you out, I didn't outgrow you I just didn't know you."' She decided to go back to sleep all snug in her bed intill she hears walking she puts her blanket over her head and then the teddy bear comes back in and in a demoic voice he said "I'm back". a deep chill went down Waves' back "But now you're back and it's so terrifying how you paralyze me. Now your showing up inside my home. Breathing deep into the phone. I'm so unprepared and I'm freakin' scared" She then sings again about the dang teddy. The chill runs back through Waves' back but she doesn't care "Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear. You were conforting and quiet how did love become so voilent? Oh, teddy bear, you were my teddy bear. Everything was so sweet intill you tried to kill me" "I'm freakin' scared. Teddy bear you were my teddy bear. You were comforting and quiet how did love become so voilent? Everything was so sweet intill you tried to kill me" |-|Drawings by Me= TBA |-|Drawings by others= TBA |-|Collab Art= TBA wanna collab? Message me! Category:Episodes Category:Songs Category:StarsGurl44's Creepypastas Category:Episodes